


The stray cat and the found family

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie's nervous but it's not really angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: [Buck in the hospital after running into a burning building to save a little girls cat]Buck: My head hurtsEddie: That’s your brain trying to comprehend it’s own stupidity.Or, Buck gets a cat, Eddie gets nervous, happiness ensue.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 293





	The stray cat and the found family

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/190055786818).  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

"You didn't see her face Eddie, she was crying how could I let her cat die?" Buck says pouting and Eddie can’t help but laugh. He should be used to Buck’s antics by now but somehow his best friend continues to surprise him, after all this time.

Eddie loves how Buck is soft with kids, how his heart is so pure he’ll protect them at all costs. It's one of the reasons he fell in love with him, he thinks. Maybe his good looks and the way he seemed to hate Eddie at first sight started Eddie's slow descent into falling in love with the man but every new thing Eddie learns about Buck makes him fall deeper.

Maybe he should tell him that. Or? Maybe he’ll just keep being a coward for a little longer. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

-

When Eddie and Christopher come to Buck’s place a few days later for another night of pizza and games, Chris rushes inside past Buck without even a hello, gasping and pointing at something on the floor. Eddie follows inside, frowning as he tries to understand what’s happening.

"You have a cat?" Christopher says with the widest smile and Eddie rolls his eyes. Buck doesn’t just have _a_ cat. He has _the_ cat he rescued from the fire, and now that it’s been cleaned of ashes Eddie can see the white fur and blue eyes, staring back at Christopher.

Buck smiles in turn. "I do, wanna meet her?"

Turns out the cat was a stray that the little girl’s been hiding in her room and when the parents found out after the fire there was no way they were keeping it.

"So you just what, decided to adopt the cat, just like that?" Eddie asks.

"Yes, Eddie, just like that because I’m an idiot who only makes impulsive decisions, like you and everyone know so well.” Buck seems genuinely hurt and Eddie feels terrible now for accidently raining on Buck’s parade.

“That’s not what I meant,” he says, knowing that it sounds like a lame excuse.

“Whatever,” Buck huffs, before joining Christopher on the floor where the cat is purring as they pet her gently.

“She’s gonna need a name buddy, do you have ideas?” Buck asks Chris, trying to ignore Eddie’s words. And Eddie’s presence. He knows he acts like a kid sometimes, but Eddie can act like such a grumpy boomer it’s infuriating.

Eddie sits down beside them, putting his hand on Buck’s forearm. “It’s not what I meant Buck, I’m sorry it came out harsh.”

Buck stills himself, waiting a second before looking up at Eddie. “Look I know it was a rushed decision but it felt right. And it’s not like it has an impact on you anyway.”

“The truth is, I envy your spontaneity,” Eddie says with the softest smile, his hand trailing down towards Buck’s wrist, “you jump into things and yeah sometimes it gets you hurt but most of the times, it makes everything better.”

“Yeah?” Buck is smiling again, and Eddie nods, feeling relieved. 

“Just look at Chris right now,” Eddie says as the cat is licking Christopher’s nose making him giggle.

“It’s not that hard you know,,” Buck says, “just don’t listen to your inner buzz kill and follow your guts”.

Eddie hums. Yeah, that sounds so easy when Buck says it. So. Easy.

“Start with something small,” Buck adds, shifting his hand into Eddie’s grasp so they’re now holding hands, “it’s worth it, I promise.”

Buck is right, Eddie finds out as he leans in, it’s not that hard following his heart and pressing his lips on Buck’s mouth, so softly it’s barely a kiss, except it totally is and it’s sending butterflies in Eddie’s chest as his lips linger there before pulling away and for a hot minute he forgets to think about consequences.

Buck clears his throat and Eddie gets back to reality, the reality where he just kissed his best friend. On the lips. While holding hands. With an audience of his son and a cat.

The son and the cat don’t seem to notice what’s going on around them though, playing and meowing at each other. Buck, on the other hand, is staring at Eddie, probably waiting for some explanation. That Eddie could totally give him, once he gets back his ability to speak.

“If this is what you call ‘starting small’,” Buck grins, “I can’t wait to see the rest.”

“I’m gonna need a good mentor for that,” Eddie says biting his lower lip. “Know anyone?”

Buck leans in for a quick peck on Eddie’s lips, smiling. “Maybe.”

They spend the rest of the evening playing with the cat and writing down possible names for her, and when Christopher suggests her last name should be Buckley Diaz, both Eddie and Buck stay speechless, tears in their eyes.

Eddie may not be a spontaneous person, he may not even be a cat person but maybe that’s why they work so well, him and Buck, and Chris, and Duchess Buckley Diaz.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :)  
> Like always, kudos are perfect and comments are love ♥


End file.
